Exhibits for tradeshows and other marketing venues utilize eye catching and informative graphics and/or displays that are intended to inform and present an image to customers and potential customers. Typically, such exhibits must be set up and then disassembled in a limited amount of time. Therefore, the exhibits must be capable of being quickly erected and taken down.
Modifications or alterations to the exhibits may also be desirable or necessary. Therefore, it is preferable that the exhibits are easily reconfigurable, facilitating variations to the exhibit and potentially allowing at least the structural framework to be reused in alternate exhibit configurations.
Additionally, utilizing light-weight components that quickly couple together makes the task of assembling and disassembling the exhibit quicker and easier. The use of aluminum extrusion is popular for many applications, including framework in tradeshow exhibits. Extruded aluminum can be easily manufactured in an endless variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations, and is also typically lightweight and cost-effective.
Various systems and methods exist for connecting framework pieces. In the case of tradeshow exhibits, which are temporary installations and must be set-up and disassembled many times, it is necessary for the framework connections to be releasable. The exhibit can then be partially or totally disassembled, allowing the exhibit to be transported to the next tradeshow or to storage.
Typically, exhibits or displays are custom-made to suit a particular application. The exhibits are often only able to be assembled in one configuration, and modifications to the layout or configuration of the exhibit are not possible. Additionally, many exhibits are constructed from very large components that are difficult and awkward to handle, ship, and store.
It is thus desirable to have a framework and connection system that is inexpensive, lightweight, and capable of being quickly assembled and disassembled.